En el fondo del lago oneshot
by luki.noki
Summary: cuento basado en el poema del mismo nombre


Soñé que era un niño, que estaba en la cocina escuchando los cuentos  
que nos relataba Yami. Nada había cambiado: el candil en el muro, el  
bracero en el suelo, y en un rincón oscuro, aunque levemente iluminado,  
se encontraba un gato dormitando. La noche estaba muy fría y el tiempo  
tan revuelto que hacia la casa crujir.

Se escuchaba a lo lejos ese rumor de pena que hacían las olas al morir en  
la arena y a intervalos más largos esos vagos aullidos con que piden  
auxilio los vapores perdidos…

Nosotros, los chiquillos oíamos el cuento sentados junto al fuego.

Mokuba estaba atento a lo que Yami nos contara. Le brillaban los ojitos  
como si fueran estrellitas en el cielo negro, con inocencia grabada en  
ellos me enamoraba mas de cada destello expresado por ellos.

Juntos todos Marik pasaba el tiempo ocultando sus verdaderas emociones  
bajo la mirada de su dulce ángel Malik que miraba con ojitos de niño  
ilusionados a su amor.

El viento entraba por aquellos vidrios rotos, su frente era iluminada por la  
poca luz del lugar…

Se acomodo y mirándonos nos sonrió

Yami: era un cuento muy bello, el cual comenzaba así

En un reino lejano Vivian 3 príncipes hermanos que por azares del destino  
supieron de boca de su padre, que en la lejanía, mas allá de los mares, en  
lo profundo de un lago, descansaba un príncipe que bajo la mano de un  
hada su sueño mantenía encantado.

Sin reparos ni percances, se fueron en busca de aquel príncipe encantado

Sin tardanzas ni demoras partieron en busca de él ahora

El mayor de los tres, fue al norte. Seto desitio de buscar sin hallar a aquel  
ser que en palabras fugaces conocía. Aquel día frió decidió sin pensarlo  
dejar aquel deseo que tenia de encontrarle. No regreso con su padre.

Sin ánimos prendidos siguió sin rumbo fijo hasta que entre el tumulto de  
bullicio distinguió a un ángel de dulce mirar y cabello de oro y piel nívea  
y sin pensarlo con paso firme y sin miedo se encontraron juntos para  
comenzar a vivir a gusto

El segundo, Bakura era un poco "loco", y sin fuerzas para seguir, se  
dejo cubrir por el viento calido de abril. Despertó bajo la sombra  
de un ciprés… a su lado pudo ver a un chico vestido de satín, de  
blanca porcelana su piel, albino su cabello y de ojos color miel  
que alegre le recibió con una feliz mirada llena del mas puro amor  
que lleno su solitario corazón

Más solo el menor continuo con aquella travesía y sin miedo y pereza  
llego a su encuentro. Yugi era un ángel por lo adorable y bello que sin  
problemas llego hasta el fondo del lago sin perder un cabello.

Guiado por el hada vio paisajes divinos, castillos encantados de muros  
cristalinos.

Detuvieron su marcha frente al príncipe escondido. Palacio hermoso de  
infinita belleza era la cárcel de extraña belleza. Encerrado y llorando se  
encontraba el pobre príncipe. Levantando su rostro se encontraron sus  
ojos, se enamoraron al punto abandonando todo rastro confuso.

Mana, el hada al verlos tan lindos como el sol y la aurora, juntos como el  
aire y el cielo les caso son demora….

Esa noche acabo aquella historia… el gato se despertó gruñendo,  
levantándose un rato y durmiéndose de nuevo. Corrió la ventolina en el  
cañón de la vieja cocina…  
Marik se levanto y sin hacer ruido enhollinó la cara de Malik que dormía...

Yo, me quede soñando con el príncipe amado por el bello ángel y  
abrazando a mi dulce niño me dormí como un chiquillo

Yami al terminar de contar esa historia a aquellos chicos, salio con aquella  
tormenta que había dirigiéndose a una cueva cercana a su hogar en la cual  
tomo una antorcha y entro por una abertura que había. Bajo aquellas unas  
largas escaleras que iban en espirar hacia abajo. Mas de 20min tardo en  
bajar para luego entrar a una habitación. Esta brillaba a más no poder ya  
que era de cristal puro. Parecía una caverna de hielo. Dio unos 10 pasos y  
llego frente a una manta que cubría una especie de cajón o eso parecía a la  
vista de cualquiera que lo viera. Saco la manta y vio una caja de cristal  
muy linda, luego observo el interior y en palabras dijo

Yami: si aquel día tu no me hubieras sacado de seguro que no estaría aquí  
(acaricio el cristal) pero jamás pensé que tuvieras que pagar con tu vida,  
solo por salvarme a mi (poso su mano en su pecho) de esta forma me  
demostraste lo mucho que me amabas… si yo hubiera sido mas fuerte esto  
jamás hubiera pasado y seguirías aquí a mi lado amándome y amándote yo  
a ti igual como lo hago ahora… siempre te amare mi lindo hikari no tenshi

Y con ese último pensamiento se abandono a los brazos de Morfeo quien  
le recibió para guiarlo hacia donde estaba su amor esperándole como juro  
aquel día de lluvia que lo haría

-  
aki les dejo el poema original ^.^

**EN EL FONDO DEL LAGO**  
**Diego Dublé Urrutia  
Chile. 1877-1968**

Soñé que era muy niño, que estaba en la cocina escuchando los cuentos de la vieja Paulina.  
Nada había cambiado, el candil en el muro,  
el brasero en el suelo y en un rincón oscuro  
el gato, dormitando.  
La noche estaba fría y el tiempo tan revuelto, que la casa crujía...  
Se escuchaba a lo lejos ese rumor de pena  
que sollozaban las olas al morir en la arena  
y a intervalos más largos esos vagos aullidos  
con que piden auxilio, los vapores perdidos.  
Nosotros, los chiquillos, oíamos el cuento  
sentados junto al fuego, y como entrara el viento  
por unos vidrios rotos, la frente medio cana,  
la vieja se cubría con su charlón de lana.

Era un cuento muy bello:

Tres príncipes hermanos que se fueron por mares y países lejanos tras  
la bella princesa que la mano de una hada en un lago sin fondo  
mantenía encantada. El mayor, que fue al norte, no regresó en su  
vida el otro, que era un loco, pereció en la partida; y el menor,  
que era un ángel por lo adorable y bello llegó al fondo del lago sin  
perder un cabello... Allá abajo, en el fondo, vio paisajes divinos,  
castillos encantados de muros cristalinos y en un palacio inmenso,  
de infinita belleza, encerrada y llorando, vio a la pobre princesa.  
Se encontraron sus ojos, se adoraron al punto y lo demás fue cosa  
de poquísimo asunto, pues al verlos tan bellos como el sol y la  
aurora, el hada, que era buena, los casó sin demora.  
Así acabó la historia de aquella noche... El gato se despertó  
gruñendo, desperezóse un rato y se durmió de nuevo.  
Zumbó la ventolina en el cañón, ya frío, de la vieja cocina...  
Se levantó un chicuelo y sin hacer ruido  
enhollinó la cara de otro chico dormido...  
Yo, me quedé soñando con el príncipe amado por la bella  
princesa, con el lago encantado y también con los tristes y apartados  
desiertos donde duermen los huesos de los príncipes muertos.


End file.
